supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kylie O'Connell
Biography Kylie O'Connell (born June 25, 2024 in Sydney, Australia) is one of the adoptive daughters of Darren and Gemma O'Connell and the fraternal decaplet sister of Cody, Amber, Peter-Gabriel, Kate, Bruno, Ben, Steven, Anthony and Hayley. Appearance She has brown hair, blue eyes and pale skin. She has freckles. she wears a pink dress, gray cardigan, white socks, black flats, pink headband and a heart necklace. She wears different clothes. Personality Family Tree *Father: Darren O'Connell (1989-) *Mother: Gemma O'Connell (née: Kavanagh) (1997-) *Brothers: Ben O'Connell (2024-), Steven O'Connell (2024-), Anthony O'Connell (2024-), Cody O'Connell (2024-), Peter-Gabriel O'Connell (2024-), Bruno O'Connell (2024-) *Sisters: Hayley O'Connell (2024-), Amber O'Connell (2024-), Kate O'Connell (2024-) *Aunts: Mimi Law-Kavanagh (1996-), Veronica John-Kavanagh ( -), Vivica Rice-O'Connell ( -) *Uncles: Frank Kavanagh (1998-), Hoyt Kavanagh (1999-), Lou O'Connell (1990-), Ellis O'Connell (1991-) *Cousins: Mickey Kavanagh (2030-) *Grandmothers: Yvonne O'Connell (née: Swift) ( -), Susan Kavanagh (née: Buckley) (1963-) *Grandfathers: Jim O'Connell ( -), Stephen Kavanagh (1961-) Relationships Darren: Gemma: Hayley: Kate: Ben: She hates her brother with all her hate because he misbehaves and annoys her all the time. Cody: She hates her brother because he annoyed her while watching Dead Gorgeous Peter-Gabriel: She hates her brother because he punched her in the face for not sharing his toys Bruno: She hates her brother alot and with all her very own hate due to her darkest anger Amber: She also hates her sister because of her anger and frustration because Amber beat Kylie up Anthony: She is also kind to her brother alot Steven: She is nice to her brother and watches TV shows together Trivia *Her full name is Kylie Bindi O'Connell *For Halloween 2035, she is dressed as Lydia Deetz from Beetlejuice *Her favorite activies are watching shows and movies and hanging out with friends *Her favorite color is teal *Her favorite store/brand is *Her favorite TV shows are Chowder, Dead Gorgeous and Gravity Falls *Her favorite movies are Disney's Frozen, Beetlejuice and Disney's Cinderella (1950) *Her favorite book is Great Expectations by Charles Dickens *Her favorite electronic is her iPod Touch *Her favorite toy is her Finn plush *Her favorite candy is Nestle Crunch *She and her sisters are big fans of Frozen and Dead Gorgeous *She attends Grosvenor Grammar School *She has her own GoAnimate account where she creates her own videos. She created a GoAnimate family based on her current family and a series about Ben, Cody, Amber, Peter-Gabriel and Bruno getting grounded called Future Category:Children Category:Females Category:Pre-teens Category:Daughters Category:Sisters Category:Younger Sisters Category:Older Sisters Category:People Category:Girls Category:Decaplets Category:Decaplet Siblings Category:Fraternal Decaplets Category:Fraternal Decaplet Siblings Category:People from Australia Category:People adopted from Australia Category:People adopted from Oceania Category:Children adopted from foreign countries Category:Children from Australia Category:Children adopted from Australia Category:Children adopted from Oceania Category:Adopted Children Category:Adopted Daughters Category:Girls from Australia Category:Girls adopted from Australia Category:Girls adopted from Oceania Category:People born in 2024 Category:People born in June Category:Children born in Sydney, Australia Category:People from UK Category:People from Northern Ireland Category:Children from UK Category:Children from Northern Ireland Category:Girls from UK Category:Girls from Northern Ireland